A stick through my heart
by mamabookworm
Summary: Spots very independent little sister, Sticks, falls for Kid Blink. Rating could possibly change in the future. Kid Blink x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fanfic. I love newsies, and wanted to write a Kid Blink x OC fic…. He's a cutie. I hope you all enjoy, and please leave a review/comment I own nothing in the newsies world, except my OC Sticks.**

**STICKS' POV**

Sticks could hear the scuffle before she came upon it, the sound of fists meeting flesh was a familiar sound in the alleyways of Brooklyn. She stopped, if her brother discovered that she had snuck out of the boarding house again there'd be hell to pay, but she couldn't just leave without at least checking out the fight. She peered around the corner and fire flooded her veins… the Delanceys had a newsie pinned against a wall, blood trailed along his face from a gash above his eye. Sticks noticed that he wore a patch over the other one and it dawned on her that this must be Kid Blink, a manhattan newsie who frequented the poker table with her brother. She'd caught glimpses of him when she stole a peek at the games table tonight, while supposedly banished to her room, and thought he was cute. She made her decision and stepped out from the shadows, drawing her 2 clubs out of their hiding places, and made her presence known….

"Now this ain't fair… jumpin' a guy on his way home from a poker game, 'specially when youse ain't welcome in Brooklyn" she said. The Delanceys looked up in surprise as she made her way towards them, they had probably thought they were safe this close to the bridge. Dressed in her newsie clothes , they wouldn't see a girl; just another street rat. " I'se suggestin' you twos let him go and run home before I'se gets angry." She spat through clenched teeth.

"Well looky here Morris… another street rat for us ta soak" drawled Oscar Delancy. Morris opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when he noticed the clubs in her hands. " Oscar that ain't just no other street rat… that's the one called Sticks!" he stammered to his brother. "Heard of me have youse? Then youse know its wise like to do as I say and beat it! Before I'se decide to play too." She took a step forward, ready to do some damage, but the Delancys were already running past her towards Manhattan. "This ain't over street rat" one shouted over his shoulder.

Sticks shook her head as she bent to help Blink to his feet. "Come on Kid, I guess youse spendin' the night in Brooklyn" she grumbled, well aware of the consequences. But, for some reason, helping him seemed worth it… her brother be damned. Blink shook his head and looked up at her… "Youse got pretty eyes for a boy…" he slurred. It was then that she realized he was still a bit tipsy from the game earlier. Sticks chuckled as they continued on to the boarding house… this might be interesting after all, she thought.

**BLINK'S POV**

_Where the hell had that come from?_ It wasn't something you said to another guy, he must be drunker than he thought. _Damn Spot and his whiskey!_ Blink tried to steady himself, whoever this newsie was…. the Delancys called him Sticks, why did that name sound so familiar? Then it hit him…. Spots little brother! He got his name cause he was lethal with any type of stick out there, especially the 2 clubs he'd been carrying in the alley, sent quite a few scabs to the hospital with those he did.

The throbbing near his eye brought his thoughts back to the present situation, and the newsie helping him along. "So, Sticks… youse Spots little brudda right?" he asked, hoping to kill the silence. "Yep" was the only response he got in return. "Big brudda know youse out this late?" was his next attempt at conversation. "Nope", once again a simple answer. "Well, here we is… gotta find youse a free bunk I guess" Sticks said, pushing him up the stairs to the bunk room. Just as they cleared the top step a door flew open, almost knocking them both back down the stairs!

"What in the fires of hell did youse think youse was doin' Sticks? Runnin' out at night when youse knows I forbids it?" A very angry Spot Conlon stood in the doorway glaring at them, His steel blue eyes cold and his cane at his side. He took a menacing step forward and Blink noticed that Sticks didn't even flinch. "Jus let me get him into a bunk, the delancys were havin' a go at 'im… and he needs to sleeps off the drink" Sticks said as he pushed him down onto a bunk, he could already feel sleep threaten to overtake him, and he barely heard Spot continuing his tirade… but picked up on one final line "Youse know it ain't safe for goils in Brooklyn…" And then he was lost to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, Here is Chapter 2, it took a bit because I re-wrote ½ of it after I thought I was finished. I hope y'all like it. It's longer than chapter 1, and features an appearance from Jack THANK YOU to all the reviewers, and to those who favorite! It's amazing to know that people are actually reading this Keep reviewing, I read them all. For all those wondering why I chose Blink… I love both Blink & Spot. But Spot has lots of stories, Blink doesn't. But I found a way to fit Spot in too. He fills the protective older brother role well, I think. Enjoy!**

***I own nothing in the newsies world, except for my OC Sticks***

**Blink's POV**

Brooklyn started selling their papes earlier than the other boroughs in New York. Blink learnt this firsthand as he was woken, well before sun up, by the sound of newsies running down the stairs.

_Ugh! I feel like I got into a fight with a trolley…. And the trolley won_. _Damn them Delancys!_ He could still see, which meant that the gash wasn't as bad as it had looked… good thing too. He only had the one eye after all. He figured, by the way it hurt to sit up, he had some bruised ribs too. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he had to get back to Manhattan and sell his papes. He sat up and lowered himself off the bunk wincing as his feet found the floor… he could add his knee to the growing list of injuries.

"Just my luck" he grumbled to himself.

"From what I heard, it can't be gettin' get any worse" said a gentle voice from the doorway. He startled at the realization that he wasn't alone.

He turned around and came face to face with_… a goil?! _She stood about half a head shorter than him, dressed in a simple grey skirt and a light blue blouse. Her light brown hair fell past her shoulders, the front sections pinned back. She was carrying a cup of coffee, and a roll. Her eyes were a familiar steel blue and, at this moment, they seemed to be busy looking him over. Then again, he was doing the same to her.

"I figured you be needin' some coffee and a bit to eat, but if you'se just gonna stand there and stare like you ain't ever seen a goil before…"she said, turning to go.

"Eh! Wait… I just didn't figure on there bein' goils here…" he said, taking a step towards her. "Coffee'd be great…" he added, taking the cup from her hand. She rolled her eyes and crossed the room.

**STICKS' POV**

Sticks made herself appear busy by straightening the beds in the bunkroom, not sure what else to do. When Spot had told her that she wouldn't be selling papes today she was furious, then he'd told her she'd be taking Blink back to Manhattan instead. Part of her was secretly excited by the idea of being near him, the other part was just happy to get out of Brooklyn for a bit. Then he had dropped the big one on her…. She had to go as herself, hence the clothes, and once she dropped Blink off… Jack would be taking her straight to Medda's for etiquette lessons. Her brother was determined that she would learn all the ins and outs of being a proper girl, she'd rather be selling papes and soaking scabs. It was how Spot had taught her to survive after their parents died, and she saw no reason for it to be any different now. She sighed and looked up to see Blink watching her.

"If you'se done its time we be goin'…" she said "me brother says I'm to be takin' you back to 'Hattan"

Blink looked puzzled, "your brudda?" he asked.

"Yeah, Spot don't much like losin' a newsie for the day, plus I'se gots to go see Medda, so it's me you'se stuck with" she explained.

"How come I never hoid of ya, everyone's heard of Sticks… but no one's mentioned of a sister" Blink looked surprised.

"Not many people know, outside of Brooklyn that is. Just Jack, Medda, Racetrack, and now you. Everyone else thinks I'se just the housekeeper at the boardin' house. If no one knows 'bout me, they'se can't use me against Spot, or hurt me to get at him." She explained, heading towards the stairs.

"Well, look, I ain't in the shape to protect ya if somethin' goes bad…." He said. He didn't get the chance to say anything else; she was in his face almost immediately.

"Now you'se listen to me, an' listen good! I ain't some frilly princess needin' guardin'. I'm just as tough as me brothers and that makes me tougher than most of the rest of you'se! So don't ya be worryin' about me none, ya hear?!" she hollered.

She hated nothing more than people who thought girls were weak, she sure wasn't. Plus, she had her clubs hidden under her skirt… just in case. The holsters, and hidden slits in her skirt, had been one of her best ideas.

"Whoa now, I can see that. I just don't want to be held responsible if somethin' was to happen when I'm too beat to do much 'bout it." He started down the stairs, probably anxious to get out of her line of fire. She chuckled as she made her way downstairs to join him on the street. _Typical boy, tough as nails…. until a woman starts yellin'!_

They made it all the way to the bridge in silence. She didn't know what to say, and he seemed to be in no mood for talking.

She enjoyed the view, from the bridge you could see almost anything. She didn't get out of Brooklyn much. Every time she asked Spot he said the same thing. "It ain't safe for a goil to be out walking around da streets out there. At least in Brooklyn I can keep an eye on ya" he'd say "You'se all the family I got left Ree, gotta keep you safe." Even dressed like a boy, and even though she could soak most idiots… it made no difference. That's why she'd taken to sneaking out at night and walking wherever she pleased That's where she'd gotten her reputation, soaking anyone who messed with her at night… as Sticks, of course.

She sighed and turned her attention to the newsie by her side… he was much more attractive up close. His eye patch didn't hamper his looks at all, gave him a bit of character, and his good eye was a clear green. From what she could see of the bits sticking out from under his cap, his hair was dark blond. He was tanned, as were most of the newsies, and seemed to be well built. He wore typical newsie clothes, white-ish undershirt with a faded red shirt on top, tan pants and a brown cap. He must have felt her watching him, because he chose that moment to look at her and speak.

"So,_ Miss Conlon_, you'se got a first name?" He asked.

"_I guess its fine to tell him, he can't know me as Sticks and he has to call me somethin'…" _She told herself.

"Rhiannon" she said "my name is Rhiannon."

"Rhiannon" he repeated, a smile spreading across his face. "They call me Kid Blink, but just Blink is good."

"I know who you are. Spot talks about his poker games all the time. Most of 'em end with you losing all your money." She laughed, mostly to ease her nerves.

When he smiled she got butterflies, which was completely new for her. She understood Spots reason for the lessons with Medda. One day she'd be expected to marry and all that girly stuff. But she'd go down fighting. This new feeling had her worried_. Just get him back to Manhattan and be done with it, you'll probably never see him again anyways. Besides, why would he be wanting to see you again? You haven't been all that nice to him after all._

The rest of the walk was filled with small talk and Blink telling stories about the trouble the boys got into. He was funny, and charming, she couldn't help but enjoy the company. Before she knew it, they were in front of the Manhattan lodging house. And there, on the step, sat Jack Kelly. Jack was the leader of the Manhattan newsies, and the only person that her brother trusted with both of her secrets. Jack knew her as both Rhiannon and as Sticks, he was kinda like a cousin to her… there when needed.

"Hiya Ree!" he caught her in a hug.

"Hey Jacky boy" she answered, stepping out of the hug.

Jack turned to Blink and shook his head.

"Hey Blink, heard you'se had a bit of trouble with da Delancys. You ok?" he asked

"Nothin' some sleep won't cure. I got lucky; her brudda, Sticks, helped me out." He said motioning to her.

"You don't say… Sticks was out last night? I'se thought that Spot didn't like that much…." He raised his eyebrows and looked at Ree. "don't want nutthin' happening to his little brudda."

"You knows that Sticks does what he wants, Jacky boy" she replied, daring him to say something else.

Blink chose this moment to interrupt. "Well, I gotta get some sleep since its too late to sell papes now. Thanks for walkin' with me today Rhiannon. Maybe I'll see you around sometime? See ya later Jack." He winked at her and disappeared into the building. She had to admit, she was sad to see him go… and part of her hoped she would see him again. _Stop that,_ she scolded herself_, boys ain't nothing but trouble!_

Sticks turned to face Jack, he looked shocked, but that turned to angry in a second. _Here we go,_ she thought as they turned in the direction of Medda's theatre.

"What was you thinking sneeking out at night again Ree?! Nevermind… was was all that with Blink? Why why'd he wink at you'se Ree?! If your brudda found out…" he started ranting.

"Shut up Jack! Nothin' woulda happened to me last night, never does. And I have no clue what was with Blink. We walked from Brooklyn together, that's it. And as for Spot… it really ain't none of his business what I do and don't do. I'se sick of bein' all caged up. I can take care of meself!" She was yelling now. Jack stayed silent, and then started chuckling.

" You throw tantrums like a girl!" he said, trying to regain his breath.

"You'se an ass, you know that Jack?" she said, stomping away ahead of him.

"Aww, come on Ree, that ain't proper talk for a lady" He was poking fun at her, she knew that.

"I ain't a lady!" she shrieked at him.

"Well, that's exactly why you'se here, ain't it?" he reminded her.

"Don't remind me" she snapped at him.

Jack slung his arm across her shoulder and they continued on their trip to Medda's, she let him lead the way. Her head hurt… too much crazy for one day.

As they walked Jack tried to make conversation, but her mind was on other things… other people actually. And one newsie in particular.


End file.
